


Better together

by Gracy_rose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Marriage, Multi, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracy_rose/pseuds/Gracy_rose
Summary: It wasn't weird. Well not at first. They got together way back when Emma was pregnant with Henry. Her and Neal moved to Storybrooke to be closer to their family. But that was all ten years ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU. Please give me feedback for my next chapter.

It wasn't weird. Well not at first. They got together way back when Emma was pregnant with Henry. Her and Neal moved to Storybrooke to be closer to their family. But that was all ten years ago.

  
"Regina!" Snow yelled. "I'm up don't worry." She called back from the bathroom. Knock! Knock! "That's Belle." David said in the kitchen. "I'll get it." Henry rushed to the door. He opened it to find Cora and Henry Sir not the other grandparent. "It's Grandmas and big me." He called. Regina ran down in small white dress. "Mommy Daddy." She called hugging the two. Emma came spinning out of a room in the large house. She was in a flowery white wedding dress. Her toes where panted bright pink. She had no shoes on of course. A 8 year old boy came running though with a cup of grape juice. "Carful." Kathryn yelled flowing him. "Emma." Cora called as she bumped him. Everyone froze. The cup spilled on the dress. The boys blonde hair covered his blue eyes. "Oh my goddess." Kathryn scolded. "I'm sorry mom." He said. "I'm so so sorry Emma." He looked at the dark purple stain of her dress. "Don't worry Jr. a little magic can fix it." She smiled and ran her hand of the spot and it disappeared. She hugged him. "Now go get some breakfast from Dad." He grabbed the cup from the ground and run in the kitchen to David. "You look great Emma." Kathryn hugged her. "Thanks Mommy." Kathryn slowly began to tear up. "No crying." Snow joined the hug. Kathryn walked over and hugged Regina. "I can't wait for the wedding." She looked over at the Mills. "Come on David made food." Snow said. "I'll get Luke and Olive." Regina ran up the stairs as the others walked to the large dining room. Down can running a 7 year old in a gray beanie. His hair was all tucked in it. He was in a tuxedo but had pulled a hoody over it. "Why can't I be with Dad?" He rolled his eyes. "Because I said so." Regina came down the stairs with a baby girl in pink dress on her hip. Everyone sat down at the table and David had a whole breakfast buffet out. "I'm here. And so are the Darfs." Belle called from the main hall. "Dining room." Then ran in three year old twin girls. "There are my flower girls." The two hugged Emma. Belle and all eight Darfs came in with bags. Only Belle had a baby on her hip (and ironically supplies in the baby carrier) and a baby bump. "Lets me help you there." David grabbed a few bags. The Darfs put bags down. "Come eat something." Cora smiled. They sat and began eating. "So is Zelena and Robin coming over?" Belle ask not taking the time to actually bite the food. "Dose this have fat in it?" One of the twins ask pointing to her brownie. She looked just like her mother. "Mary." Belle snapped. "If you don't want it I'll eat it." The other said. She was almost a mirror image of her father. "Here Jane." Mary pushed the plate to her. Belle rolled her eyes. "So my sister. She isn't going to be here until 12." Regina answered Belle's previous questions.

  
Everyone slowly began finishing their food. Belle and Regina sat on the couch. Everyone was running around setting up the house for the wedding that would occur later today. Regina was now in a wedding dress of her own. "So I'm only asking because Neal is my stepson. Why what 10 years to get married?" Belle ask Regina. "Well Emma was a little scared of commitment." She explained. "So now that You and Gold will be my in-laws, do you two ever... while?" Regina got an awkward look on her face. "I only want to know because we don't and we're down a kid. Also if you do Neal might." She said. "Sometimes we do it when I'm pregnant." She whispered. "So why doesn't Neal?" "He said two girls twice the baby's." Regina got up and pulled up Belle. "So is it weird to have Milah out with Neal and your husband?" Regina and Belle walked though the house. "A little but Neal should be with his mom on his wedding day." Belle rested her hands on her stomach. "Plus Milah and Rumple are over. Ya she is sweet, pretty, Neal's real mom." She got a slightly depressed face. "So why aren't you out there with them?" "I thought that instead of hang with my husbands ex and her knew husband I could be a good mother and set up his wedding." Belle didn't really seem to feel like she was happy about it though.

  
Neal,Milah, and Killian all stood in Golds shop. Milah was in a simple green and blue dress the others dressed like normal. "Rumple would you hurry up." Milah yelled. "Just a..." Gold began the they herd the sound of glass breaking. "Papa what was that?" Neal called. Gold walked in from the back room. "Whiskey or poison. But never mind that let's go we have things to do." They fore left the shop. "So what's on our list?" Killian ask. "We need to stop by Granny's to get the cake." Was Neal's only response. He didn't like his stepfather much but he was happy that his mom had someone to love. Belle was a great parent though. She was there for his dad in the divorce. Also she tried to get along with his mom. She would have been here now but Milah didn't really like her much. She thought Belle was a hooker who only married Rumple for money and was have a secret affair. One night Belle was drunk and brought up why Milah and Rumple divorced. Milah had cheated on him. After that the two almost never looked at each other. Belle didn't mean it but, the way Neal saw it if Milah was over it why did it bother her. Milah was talking bad about Belle at a bar. She herd and went and yelled quote, "am I the whore because you got caught? It's not my fault you're to much of a bitch to just love someone. But if I'm the gold digger you are, oh, a level of horrible that is, I mean. Just, a fucking bitch." So maybe it was more than jealousy. But hay made not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is some background knowledge into Kathryn,Snow, and David's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a list of kids and parents as ask for by Hayley404. 
> 
> Henry,Luke,Olive are Neal,Emma,and Regina's kids. 
> 
> Emma and Jr are Snow, David, and Kathryn's kids. 
> 
> Neal is Milah and Rumple's son. 
> 
> Mary, Jane, Ryan (who's name is not in chapter one) and an unborn baby are Belle and Rumple's kids. 
> 
> Regina and Zelena are the children of Cora and Henry Sr.
> 
> Archie, Graham, and Ruby are the children of Zelena and Robin.

(30 years ago. Enchanted forest)

Snow and Kathryn sat in a tavern. "So when do think we get to meet this Prince Charming?" Snow joked with her girlfriend. "I don't know. It's weird that someone else is willing to be a group of three lovers." Kathryn whispered. In from the back door walked in one of their closets friends, David Nolan. The two waved at him. "Hi." He walked up to them. "Hey what are you doing here?" Kathryn ask. The two where holding hands. Most people hated them because they where gay but, now that they wanted a third person David was their only friend. "Actually I'm ,Prince Charming." He almost looked scared that they would hate him. "Really? Why not just ask us out?" Snow ask in her sweet voice. "I thought if you knew it was me you would turn me down." He confused. "Funny we've been thinking about ask you out." Kathryn chuckled. Then the three all broke into laughter. "Do you girls want to go to my house?" David pointed to the door. "You mean castle." Kathryn corrected. "Yes." Snow answered for the both of them. The three walked out hand in hand in hand. They didn't mind the dirty looks form everyone. No, with true love non of that mattered. 

Kathryn got dressed as Snow and David slept. They were snuggled up so close in that bed that Kathryn could lay down and stretch out her whole body and there would still be room. David had a huge house. It was twice maybe three times as big as her and Snow's place. That is why they call it "the castle". David was sweet and Snow was hot. Really really hot. She could see a future with them. Even kids one day. Little did she know that day was only a few months away. "Kathryn." David woke up. "Hey." She smiled at his sleepy face. "What are you doing up?" He ask. "I have to go. My mothers funeral is today." She said with the pain in her face. "Snow." He quickly woke her up. "David no." Kathryn tried to stop him. "What?" Their girlfriend woke up. "The funeral." He said both quickly got out of bed and got dressed. Kathryn's mother Emma was the only one who truly expected them. Lucky the girls where in dark close before they came because, the didn't expect yo have sex. David got in new close and they ran down the stairs. They all sat in his carriage. "I was thinking." Kathryn began. "Maybe we could go to the other place. You know, where Cora and Henry went?" She was only thinking out loud. "Why not. Cora said passing though the portal gives some people everlasting youth." Snow joked. "I herd if you baby is born their is won't grow to look over 30." David whispered. The three laughed and talked about it the rest of the way.

(1 year later. Storybrooke.)

David and Kathryn held Snow's hand as she pushed out their first baby. Kathryn could feel the blood being cut off from her hand. That was fine because now her hand is numb so the squeezing doesn't bother here. She remember helping Milah with this only a two years ago. Neal was a great little boy. Rumple helped sat up their wedding. They have only been married for six months but, they where the best six months ever. "It's a girl." Dr. Whale said handing her to Snow. "What do y'all want to name her?" David ask his wife's. "Emma." Snow said with a weak voice. That quickly made Kathryn tear up. Emma was the name of her mother. 

Later that day the Golds and Mills came by to visit the new baby. When they snuck in they found Snow asleep in the hospital bed, David was asleep in a chair, and Kathryn was the only one awake. She sitting on the edge of the bed holding Emma. "Hey." Cora whispered with a 5 month old Regina wrapped in her arms. Milah smiles she was holding Rumple's hand. He had little Neal tight in his grip. The two year old won't stop moving. He had no care for any girl but his mother and the house maid at the time. He looked up to Belle. She was so helpful. She cooked,cleaned,read him story's,and even played with him. She was super sweet. "What's her name?" Zelena ask looking over her mothers shoulder. She was much older that her little sister. She had a husband named Robin who was with their triplets Ruby, Archie, and Graham. "Emma." Kathryn was still broken up about that name. It fit her though. Her mother was a beautiful, talented, and kind woman. That is what the name Emma means to her. She hoped her daughter would be that and more. There was a little tear in Cora's eye. Emma was her best friend and that name mint as much to her as it did to Kathryn. They all creeped in the room and just smiled at the baby. Zelena remember when hers were that little. When three came out her and Robin freaked. Now Emma has three of the greatest people she knew for parents. Rumple was sure how all three of them could be so in love. One man married and in love was one thing but, three together was another. Never the less her was always going to be there for them. They were good people. It is best that Neal grow up with good people. That's what Rumple kept telling himself. The question is, dose he mean it? 

(12 years later. Storybrooke.)

Neal and Emma laughed walking down the street. They both still had their backpacks. "Hey Regina." Emma waved at the beautiful brunet. She stood alone on the other side of the street. She didn't wave back. Emma had said something a while ago and Regina was still mad. It had been a month and she won't even look at her. All Emma did was tell the truth. Isn't that what she is supposed to do? Regina did think so. But why not? If she liked girls she should own it. Of course now Ruby, Archie, and Graham won't talk to Regina or Emma. As if that wasn't bad enough Neal got caught up in it. His mother was caught with a man named Killian Jones. Rumple was divorcing her. If it wasn't for their maid Belle he wouldn't survive. She drove him places and hung out with him. She was always there for him,his whole life. She almost like a second mother. That is what Neal believed. He hoped his dad could move to someone like Belle. She was kind, hopeful, and helpful. No to mention gorgeous. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later I might add more kids.


End file.
